Il était une fois TsubasaXMisaki
by Ren-kami
Summary: Trois one-shot sur le couple TsubasaxMisaki. Au programme : - Tentative - Yuki - Chantage
1. Tentative

Tentative

Tsubasa attendait tranquillement Misaki devant la classe. Il avait pris sa décision et il allait lui avouer ses sentiments. La voilà qui sortait d'ailleurs.

- Tsubasa ! Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui. J'ai à te parler.

Misaki se plaça devant lui et lui sourit. Le cœur de Tsubasa fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se sentit rougir. La jeune collégienne ne le remarqua pas et dit :

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire. Je t'...

- Misaki !

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers Tono qui venait d'arriver en courant. Ignorant le regard noir de Tsubasa, le jeune collégien dit :

- Misaki, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens vite !

- Okay, j'arrive. Désolé Tsubasa, tu me le diras plus tard.

Et la jeune fille partit.

« Tono ! Tu vas me le payer, pensa Tsubasa »


	2. Yuki

Yuki

Tsubasa s'avança dans la cour, tapant du pied dans un caillou au passage. Il tournait en rond depuis maintenant une heure, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait dire à sa chère Misaki qu'il l'aimait. Il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête pendant un moment mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

- Tsubasa !

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit en voyant celle qu'il aimait courir vers lui, un papier à la main. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, essouflée, et il l'observa avec un sourire tendre. Elle le regarda, levant le papier, et s'exclama, heureuse :

- Regarde, Yuki m'a répondu !

En quelques secondes, Tsubasa perdit son sourire et maudit ce Yuki. Il savait que Misaki l'aimait beaucoup et que ce Yuki en était amoureux. Il se sentait jaloux. Avisant le regard joyeux de Misaki, il se dit un instant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

- C'est... super pour toi, dit-il d'un ton sombre.

Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude et elle repartit, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers Tono. Tsubasa mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Soudain, il se redressa. Il se souvint que le jour de Noël, elle avait repoussé Yuki, préférant danser avec Tsubasa. Il avait peut-être encore une chance. Et il se dirigea vers sa classe, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit en voyant Yuki embrasser passionnément Misaki.


	3. Chantage

Chantage

La première fois que Tsubasa tenta de se déclarer à Misaki, il fut interrompu par Tono.

La seconde fois, ce fut à Noël et il tenta de se déclarer indirectement et fut cassé par Misaki elle-même.

A présent, elle sortait avec Yuki. Il avait mal. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il souffrait. Qu'avait donc ce Yuki de plus que lui ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas cette petite étoile signifiant qu'il était puni. Il n'avait pas grandit avec elle non plus. Il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs. Il ne se disputait pas tout le temps avec elle. Il n'était pas considéré comme dangereux. Il ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de ses professeurs...

La liste était encore longue mais Tsubasa préféra s'arrêter là.

Alors il restait là, dans l'ombre de la cour, à les surveiller. Elle semblait heureuse, sa main et celle de Yuki entremêler, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Tsubasa posa sa main sur son coeur et le serra, rentrant un peu plus dans l'ombre, souffrant en silence. Soudain, elle leva la tête vers lui et le fixa. Elle se leva souplement et commença à se diriger vers lui. Yuki tira sur son bras pour la ramener mais elle résista. Elle le fusilla du regard et tira un peu plus, se dirigeant vers Tsubasa. Yuki se leva et tira d'un coup, la ramenant contre lui, serrant de sa main libre le second poignet de Misaki. Elle dit quelque chose mais de là où il était, il n'entendait rien. Yuki lui hurla quelque chose que Tsubasa discerna à peine. Les larmes coulèrent des joues de Misaki et elle tenta de se libérer de la poigne de son petit ami mais il la gifla.

S'en était trop pour Tsubasa. Il sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers Yuki et sa petite amie. Il posa le pied sur l'ombre de Yuki, qui se figea. Misaki regarda Tsubasa, cessant de se débattre, et se libéra de la poigne de son petit ami pour aller entourer le torse de son ami, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Tsubasa passa ses bras sur la taille de Misaki, libéra l'ombre de son ennemi et jeta un regard meurtrier à Yuki qui n'en demandait pas plus pour s'enfuir.

Misaki pleurait toujours mais elle était rassurée à présent. Puis soudain, elle raconta tout son calvaire à Tsubasa. Yuki lui avait fait du chantage, disant que si elle refusait d'être sa petite amie, il s'en prendrait à Mikan et à Tsubasa. Elle avait donc été obligée et elle n'avait plus le droit de rien faire sans son accord. Elle s'excusa tout en pleurant. Tsubasa demanda :

- Tu as sérieusement cru que ce gars pouvait me faire quelque chose ? Il tiendrait pas 2 secondes contre moi et Mikan à son annulation et son vol d'Alice.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas qu'il s'attaque à vous.

Il souria, heureux qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Tsubasa resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes avant de demander à Misaki de répéter.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle. Depuis un bout de temps. Mais je savais pas comment te le dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes mais aussi souriant et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ombrettiste, heureux comme jamais.


End file.
